Kiss
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: When everyone laughs at Zoey coz she's never had her first kiss, she asks Logan to do it. CZ


A/n: random one shot. C/Z

Kiss.

"It's not funny!" Zoey cried burying her head in her hands. Truth or dare sucked.  
"Aww Zo. We're sorry!" Lola laughed. She and Nicole had fallen about giggling. "We just... oh god!" the continued to roll on the floor clutching their sides.  
"I'm off to bed." Zoey scowled, grabbing her blanket. The girls were having a mini sleepover in the girls longue where they had more space. During confess or stress Lola had been forced to admit she got an F in her first acting class, and Nicole that she's torn a hole in Zoey's shirt. Neither compared to Zoey's truth or dare confession.  
"Can you believe." Lola said breathlessly as Zoey disappeared up the stairs she stopped half way up so she could listen. "Zoey Brooks has never been kissed?"  
"It's no big deal." Nicole said trying to keep a straight face. They both broke into peels of laughter again.  
"Huge deal!" Lola twittered.  
"She's nearly 15!" Zoey felt tears sting the back of her eyes. How could her friends talk about her like that? What was the big deal about kissing anyway?  
"Oh god if I were her... I'd die." Nicole said barely able to breathe for laughter.

Zoey thought for a moment. Kissing WAS no big deal. So why didn't she just ask someone to kiss her? A plan formulating in her head she crept upstairs, across the landing and down the other stairs. There was someone in this school who would most definitely be up for it. She crept out along the yard, stopping momentarily to wish she'd brought shoes, and into Rigby Hall. She knocked gently on the door.

For a long time there was nothing, so she knocked again slightly louder. Elvis from within barked loudly, causing Chase and Logan to sit up alert.  
"Who'sere?" Chase asked sleepily.  
"It's Zoey canI come in?"  
"S'unlocked." Logan yawned. Zoey stole into the room and flicked the light on. Chase moaned and rolled over in his bed to see her. Logan wined at the light.  
"Zoey it's 3am." Chase whined.  
"I know... you go back to sleep." Chase wasted no time in laying his head down on the pillow again."Logan. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Logan sat up.  
"This had BETTER be worth it." He grumbled, pulling himself out of bed. Zoey noted that he wore only his boxers and a tank top. He followed her into the hall but didn't shut the door properly. Chase, intrigued at what she could possibly want with his roommate at this hour, listened closely.

"You know how you're always asking me to make out with you... and I'm always saying no? Well uh... I change my mind." Logan looked shocked for a moment then smirked.  
"Nice try Zoey. Your sleepover was tonight. You're gonna stomp on my foot or knee me in the goods as part of a dare right?" he questioned, knowing her all too well. Zoey blushed and shook her head.  
"It's not a dare. It's sorta a truth. Logan... if I tell you this... if I trust you with this you CAN'T tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE ok."  
"Ugh. is this really a conversation I want to have at 3 in the morning?" Seeing her sad face he sighed. "Ok. Shoot."  
"During truth or dare, Lola asked me who my first kiss was... and... well. The thing is..." She bit her lip. "I never got it."  
"What!" he looked shock.  
"Oh don't laugh!" She moaned.  
"I'm not laughing are you serious?"  
"Unfortunately." She sighed. "So... I figured... why not just get it over with?"

"Zoey... I can't kiss you." he said shaking his head and checking his watch. Zoey looked confused.  
"Why not?"  
"Look I just can't." He said awkwardly. Zoey suddenly alarmed both her choice for first kiss and the guy hiding in the bedroom who wished he could be her first kiss, by bursting into tears.  
"Please Logan!" She begged. "Please! If you don't do this nobody else will." Logan opened his mouth to offer her suggestions as to who else she could ask. "You're the only one I can trust to do this!" Chase felt sick. He had always seen himself as Zoey's best friend, and was hurt that she could trust him with the fact she'd never been kissed, and to actually take her first kiss.  
"Wh... me? Why?"  
"Look... you were going to be my first kiss. During that play." She sniffed and tried to wipe her eyes. "That would have been acting but it still would have been my first kiss. And that excited me a bit." Chase felt sick again. "Because I would have got my first kiss over with, without anything having to follow it up y'know. So... please?"

Logan felt awkward. He didn't want to kiss her, she was and always would be, Chase's girl. On the other hand however, he wanted to kiss her because he wanted her to stop crying. Muchof a jerk as he could be sometimes, if anyone at school made Zoey cry he'd personally have assured they would swallow their own teeth before making her cry again.  
"Can I sleep on it?" He asked eventually. Zoey took a deep breath.  
"Forget it. It... it doesn't matter." She muttered. "It was out of line me coming down here." She trailed off and stared at her feet. "Thanks anyway." He saw how depressed she looked and he sighed.  
"Ok ok I give c'mere."  
"You'll do it?" She asked hopefully. He nodded slowly. Zoey smiled gently.  
"Thank you SO much." Chase could feel his heart being shattered.

Zoey stood still for a moment, then wiped her eyes. Logan bent slightly so he was at her level.  
"You SURE you're not gonna hit me?"  
"I'm sure." She promised.  
"Ok... close your eyes." Shedid as she was told.He cupped her face with both hands very softly, leaned in and captured her lips. The sensation was new to Zoey, and insteaf of replying straight away she was hesitant. After a few moments however, as she became accustomed to this, she slipped her hands up to his neck and leaned against the wall, pulling him closer. Logan decided that since the damage was already done he might aswell enjoy it, and slipped his tongue between her slightly parted lips, stroking her face softly. They stayed for at least three minutes, frenching against the wall, until Zoey finally broke it off. Logan stared at her for a moment.  
"Thanks." She said eventually, unwrapping her arms.  
"You're welcome?" He suggsted, releasing her from the wall. She smiled and waverd him off, disappearing.

Logan went into his room again. Chase lay still on the bed, Michael still on his own bed. He sighed, and more to Chase than himself.  
"I can't deal with crying chicks."

* * *

Nicole and Lola giggled along with Zoey but they fell silent as the boys approached the table.  
"Hey Logan." The girls sang.  
"Hey ladies." He smirked. Lola blushed, Nicole giggled some more and Zoey smilied to herself.  
"Sheesh one kiss and you're the talk of the town." He whispered gently, seating himself beside Zoey. Chase glared.  
"What's going on?" Michael, asked. He noted how smug Logan was (more than usual) and how happy the girls were, and how sad Chase was. There was something going on that he hadn't been informed of.  
"I'll tell you what's going on." Chase said irately. "Zoey doesn't trust me." Zoey looked alarmed.  
"Huh?" She asked."Chase what're you talking about?"  
"I'm TALKING about YOU kissing Logan last night." Zoey and Logan's eyes widened. Michael gasped.  
"You were eavesdropping?" She cried in shock.  
"It was hard not to! You were begging so loud!" Chase was devastated that his best friend had made out with his crush.

"Chase." Logan said suddenly being brave, deciding for once in his life to be the bigger man. "She didn't kiss me ok. I kissed her if you're gonna yell at anyone then yell at me." Lola looked impressed at Logan's behaviour.  
"No. YOU I'm not talking to." he growled. "You KNOW how much I love her and you did it anyway!"  
"She was crying!" Logan complained. "And excuse me but maybe this'll bring you back to reality Matthews."  
"What's THAT supposed to mean."  
"You don't stand a chance with her and you know it. You can't keep he locked up forever. She was bound to get her first kiss eventually!"  
"WOAH." Zoey said whistling.

"You be quiet." She said to Logan. "You're making this worse." Logan glowered and fell silent. "YOU!" She turned to Chase. "He's right. So WHAT if you're not my first kiss. I'm 14 years old. I am gonna end up with a LOT more kisses. Like it or not."  
"Why didn't you ask me? Don;t you trust me?" Chase asked, his voice softening.  
"I asked Logan because I knew there'd be no folloe up. He'd kiss me and then that's that over with. You... I dunno. I wouldn't be able to confirm there'd be no follow up. And I didn't know how you felt about me." Chase realised that was not the ideal way for Zoey to have found out he loved her.  
"Oh..." He mumbled embarrassedly.  
"So... big deal Chase, you're not my first kiss..." She bit her lip. "You want to be my second?"Chase's eyebrows shot up. Lola 'WOOPED' loudly and Logan whistled. Chase nodded, his throat dry.

Zoey stood up and crossed to him. She took the chair beside him.  
"Bare in mind... I'm not too good at this." Zoey said.  
"Liar." Logan quipped. Zoey and Chase both glared at him. "Shutting up now." Zoey leaned in and kissed him. This time there was no awkwardness or hesitation, it just felt right.She deepened it to french.  
"Eww." Michael groaned. "Get a room." Zoey broke off blushing then stared at Chase.

"How would you feel about being my third?" She whispered softly.  
"Are you asking me out?" He asked hopefully. Zoey nodded.  
"Love to." He leaned in to give Zoey her third ever kiss.

A/n: Awwww. Sorry. One shot over with now. Review please?


End file.
